


Apollo

by Alarada



Category: Newt - Fandom, Theseus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarada/pseuds/Alarada
Summary: 涩梨的番外，差不多是纯车了就随便解释一下关于哥哥给自己起阿波罗这个名字的原因





	Apollo

“阿尔忒弥斯……慢一点……嗯啊…。”

忒修斯咬着下唇，抱住在他身上耸动纽特的毛茸茸的脑袋，难以抑制的低吟从他口中溢出来，他的呻吟盖过了屋外的海浪声，加上他们的交合之处传来淫糜的水声，忒修斯羞耻的全身都红的厉害，他的腰早就软了，在纽特不间断的凶狠顶弄下，大张的双腿因为快感痉挛颤抖，这和他从前因为旧伤引起的完全不同，他所有感官都沦陷在灭顶的快感里，他像是一叶轻舟，在纽特的海洋里沉浮，随时可能覆灭。

纽特真的停下动作，稍稍平复了急促的呼吸之后，他抬起头，找到忒修斯的嘴唇，凑上去和他缠绵的吻在一起。他喜欢忒修斯在欢爱的时候叫他阿尔忒弥斯，也许是他心里的作用，他总觉得忒修斯叫这个名字的时候显得莫名的柔软和可爱，让人忍不住想要好好地疼爱他。

食髓知味的身体骤然空虚下来，纽特的分身像烙铁一样嵌在他的身体里，又热又胀的感觉非常难受，更重要的是，他痒得厉害。

本能使忒修斯不着痕迹的扭动腰肢，小幅度动作着让纽特的炙热继续在他身体里耕耘。两人紧紧贴在一起的身体让纽特对忒修斯的一点点细微的动作都敏感异常，何况这样的磨蹭同样给他带来了快感，他就更不可能不注意到。

“想要吗，Theo.”

纽特松开忒修斯的性感厚唇，轻轻拉扯下唇之后偏头找上他敏感的耳朵。舌尖滑进去，带着温度的柔软濡湿了耳廓，他感受到忒修斯明显的战栗，他的兄长在为他呻吟，他简直太美了。他直起上身，阴茎滑出温暖湿润的小穴，有点儿阻力，忒修斯下面的那张小嘴正不知廉耻的挽留着他，虽然效果并不显著。

手指成为了制造快感的工具。忒修斯胸前的两点高高挺立着，呈一种诱人的深红色，在白里透粉的身体上显得格外明显。纽特摸上右边那个，揉捏按压，逼出忒修斯口中短促而愉悦的尖叫。他的性器现在只有头部仍停留在忒修斯的身体里，独自享受着那张温暖小嘴的、无微不至的按摩。

忒修斯自己的性器也抬着头，深红色的肉柱无人抚慰，可怜兮兮的留着清液。纽特用手指环住它的底端，收紧手指一路撸到顶，忒修斯的呻吟变了个调，身体也因为不同的快感而颤抖的更厉害。

甜蜜的折磨几乎让忒修斯失去理智，纽特没有抚慰他最渴望被抚慰的地方，他只能自己动手。忒修斯迷迷茫茫的伸手摸到自己身后，手指毫无章法的在小穴附近打转，他身后的入口还插着纽特的分身，他没办法帮助自己抚慰。

纽特目睹了忒修斯的全部动作，绿色的眼睛沉下来，他伸手将忒修斯翻了个身，让他侧躺在床上，一手拉高了上面的那条腿，重新操进了那个销魂极乐的地方。

空虚骤然被填满，纽特大开大合的操干身下这具性感炸了的身体，忒修斯的呻吟再顾不上羞耻，全新的体位让纽特的性器顶到他们从前没有试过的地方，每一次进入都能精准的顶到让忒修斯崩溃快乐的点，穴里的软肉一层层覆盖上来再被操开，快感主导了他的全部理智，忒修斯忘我的呻吟，跟着纽特的动作放任自己溺死在欲望的海洋里。

强烈的快感让忒修斯在没有抚慰前面的情况下射精了，纽特也没有坚持，低吼之后发泄在忒修斯的身体里，微烫的精液撞在高潮过后的软穴里，忒修斯被烫的眼前一白，半张着嘴喘息，多余的一个字也说不出来。

射精完毕之后纽特倒在忒修斯身后，他伸手环上兄长的胸口，手指仍然有意无意的揉捏那两颗红果，安心的把下巴搭在忒修斯肩上。

他看着忒修斯棕红色的头发，突然想到一个问题。

“Theo。你为什么叫自己阿波罗呢。”

忒修斯僵硬了一下，有些不安的摆了两下手臂：“因为他是月神的哥哥。”

纽特眯起眼睛：“说谎。”他的手下移，握住忒修斯已经疲软下去的分身，坏心眼的撸动起来：“Theo你每次说谎都太明显了，为什么不说真话呢。”

刚刚发泄过得情欲此刻又回来和理智抢夺身体的控制权，忒修斯叹息一声，自暴自弃的低声道：“因为你很小的时候……我偷看过你的日记。”

纽特的动作突然停了，狭小的木屋突然诡异的安静下来，危险的气息疯狂的在空气里蔓延，忒修斯本能的预感到事情不对，他挣扎着从床上下去，却被身后的手扣住了腰。

他被翻过来趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，为纽特提供了一个最省力的角度。他能感觉到纽特再次勃起的炙热正顶着他刚被使用过，现在还非常松软的穴口摩擦。

“阿尔忒弥斯……。”

纽特顺着忒修斯的脊椎一路摸下来，在他的腰窝稍稍停留之后伸了二指轻轻撑开忒修斯的小穴。那里还有些红肿，里面的肠液和纽特前面射进去的精液混在一起，手指的抽插都会发出淫糜的声响。

忒修斯羞耻的把脑袋埋进柔软的羽毛枕头。纽特还没有开口说一句话，危险警报远没有解除。

“坏孩子。”

纽特的声音突然在忒修斯的耳边响起，他的大脑还没来得及帮助他反应过来这句话是什么意思又代表了什么，一记响亮的巴掌就落在了他高高翘起的屁股上，刺痛感传来的同时，纽特再次贯穿了他。


End file.
